A Month at the Vet
by Can't Write 010
Summary: Another WIR Dog one-shot! Felix tries to defend his gal ultimately leading up to him spending a month at the Vet.


**Another fluff ball of a story. Hurt/comfort comes with a price everyone. And when it involves a dog version of Fix-It Felix Jr. then you know it's gonna be a roller coaster of emotions...somewhat. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"No, Tammy! Stay!" Mr. Litwak said in a firm voice; ordering the overprotective Doberman to sit.<p>

Tammy whimpered uncharacteristically and drooped her head. Mrs. Litwak came into the room and looked down at the black furred dog before glancing back up at her husband. "Why not take her along? Stan, you know how much Felix means to the little lady." She stated. Mr. Litwak sighed and gave his wife a gentle smile. "Alright. Come on girl." He opened the front door and let Tammy follow him on her leash to his car. She got in the back seat and a million thoughts went rushing through her thoughts.

Felix.

What if he wasn't going to be okay? What if the vet just said that to calm the man down? What if...what if her little companion didn't...make it?

She curled up in the back seat and whined. Mr. Litwak frowned and reached behind his seat to pet the female dog on the head. "Don't worry girl. He's going to be just fine. I guarantee it." His voice made Tammy feel a little better. But it still wasn't enough to make her feel 100% okay. Oh, if only Felix didn't try to protect her from those _stupid _cats.

**_Two weeks earlier_**

_The large Doberman growled playfully at her 'opponent' at their game of tug-of-war. "I'm gonna win, pint size, so you might as well give up now." She snarled as she stood in front of one end of the rope. _

_The Corgi at the other end snorted. "Bring it on, Tam. I may be small but I ain't the weakest pup in the park." His southern tone made Tammy roll her eyes and inwardly smile. Her husband-they had a tiny 'wedding' about a year ago that was only attended by a few others-was just too adorable to stand sometimes. Ralph was standing on the side, Vanellope strapped to his leash by the one connected to her harness. He gulped while the puppy next to him had the most eager expression plastered on her adorable face. _

_"Are you two REALLY sure about this?" He asked. _

_Tammy grumbled at the cocky expression on Felix's face through her end of the rope. _

_The Mastiff considered that a yes and sighed. "On your mark..." He looked at Felix and took a deep breath. "Get set..." Before he could even finish, an impatient Vanellope shouted, "GO!" sending the couple into their game. They pulled forcefully as hard as they could. _

_Felix was surprisingly strong when it came to playing. He's yank and tug so hard that you'd feel like you were losing within seconds. But Tammy wasn't going to lose to a dog who was not even half her size. _

_She yanked on the rope so hard that it sent Felix flying towards her. The two ended up crashing into each other. Felix wound up slumped across her back while Tammy laid sprawled out on the ground. She laughed along with Felix who stood and nudged her to help her up. She gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry, Felix..." Tammy bent down requesting that she'd give him an apology kiss on the nose. _

_The Corgi wagged his tail and rubbed his nose with hers at the last second just before she pulled away. "Aw, it's fine, sweetness. As long as you're alright." _

_Just as they pulled away, three cats bolted past the couple and nearly knocked Tammy over. "Hey!" She shouted. Felix was instantly at her side. The lead cat, a regular grey and black stray, turned around and huffed. "What, sergeant UN-housebroken?" He snarled. _

_Felix stepped in front of his wife and growled. "Don't talk to my wife that way, Buck." _

_Buck was a regular at the park. Always tormenting the other pets. What's even worse was that he used to work for that nasty Greyhound, Turbo and Turbo's minions who were also a larger breed of Greyhounds. Buck snorted. "And what if I keep talking to your whore dog, Felix? Then what? What are _you_ gonna do?" _

_"Felix, c'mon, don't stoop to their level, sweetie." Tammy mumbled. _

_The Corgi paid almost no mind to his wife's plea and continued. "I'm not as weak as you think, neighbor. So, unless you want to stay alive, then I suggest you leave. Now." _

_Buck, along with his clique, laughed. "Ooh...I'm so scared..." He said in a sarcastic tone. Felix growled even more and stepped forward to be eye to eye with the feline who was roughly the same size as him. A little bigger, even. "Leave, Buck." Was all he said before Buck scratched him in the eye. Felix was sent backwards with a yelp but soon began to bark as the cat came at him along with his little minions. The three ganged up on the Corgi but Felix would be darned if he didn't put up a fight of his own._

_Though, his biting and scratching didn't do much. _

_The cats screech was what got Mr. Litwak's attention. "FELIX!" He hollered. _

_Tammy stood in horror as the cats fled the scene just as Mr. Litwak arrived where the shaking dog was lying. She was immediately by her owners side as she nudged her companion. He was still alive, which was a good thing. _

_"Oh my! What happened here, Sthan?" 'King' Candy's lisp wasn't that unnoticeable as he approached the scene. A frightened Vanellope scampered up to the man while subconsciously pulling Ralph with her. Candy unhooked the leash from his puppy and lifted her into his arms. She whimpered and hid her face in his shirt while Ralph looked up at his owner; tail between his legs much like Vanellope's was. _

_Mr. Litwak looked up at his friend and sighed while reaching out to try and get a hold of his dog. "I don't know. I guess the four were playing when those stupid stray cats came and jumped this poor fellow right here." He gently lifted Felix from the ground and cradled the limp form in his arms. Candy shook his head. "I'm Tho Thorry about what happened. Do you want me to call the vet of thomsething?" He asked with great concern. Mr. Litwak sighed once more. "No. Thank you for the offer though. I'm going to head there now and see what they can do. I'll give you updates and everything when we see what the matter is." _

_Candy nodded and said his goodbye's while walking back to his car with Ralph and Vanellope. _

_They didn't need anymore grief today. _

_"C'mon, girl." Mr. Litwak called for Tammy while they walked to the car. She got in the back with Felix curled into a tight ball against her side as they drove a good few blocks to the vet. While on the way there, Tammy whispered comforting words into Felix's now drooped ears. "You're gonna be fine, baby. I promise." His response was a tiny whimper or two. Tammy gave him a few kisses on his head in a comforting gesture. "You're gonna be okay, short stack..."_

* * *

><p><em>As they pulled up to the vet, Mr. Litwak gently took Felix into his arms once more and held Tammy on the leash. They entered the establishment and were instantly the center of attention. "Oh my word! Stan! What's wrong with the little cutie today?" The nurse asked in horror. Mr. Litwak sighed. "He got into a little scrap with a few stray cats."<em>

_"Aww...how awful!" The nurse looked beside him and saw the depressed Doberman who's ears were now just as droopy as Felix's were. "And you brought his little girlfriend along, too. Poor girl." She frowned while lightly patting Tammy's head. __Tammy responded to the affection with the light wag of her tail. "Don't worry, beautiful. He's going to be okay." The young woman cooed. Tammy wagged her tail a little more and looked back up to the figure in Mr. Litwak's arms. _

_"If you'll follow me we can have the little guy fixed up in no time at all." _

_Mr. Litwak nodded and followed the nurse into the back where the veterinarian was. _

_The nurse opened one of the doors and let them walk inside first. "The Vet should be here momentarily. Just try to relax and don't worry. He should be good as new in no time at all." With a final smile, she left the room and went to look for the Vet. The clock was the only noise that could be heard inside the silent room. Tammy sat on the floor and set her head on Mr. Litwak's leg; sadly gazing up at her companion. Mr. Litwak frowned a little at how sad his normally strong Tammy looked. _

_Petting her head with a free hand, he lowered his other arm to allow Tammy to see Felix. _

_He set Felix on his lap. Tammy stared at the Corgi with wide eyes before nudging him a little to make sure he was still breathing. _

_He was. _

_Good. _

_The door opened to reveal the Vet. "Hello, Mr. Litwak. I see that the little guy isn't doing to well, huh?" He asked as he went to pet Felix. Tammy wanted to growl but all she did was slowly back away as the Vet took Felix and sat him on the table. Good thing the table wasn't tall. Tammy could fit her head on it with ease. So she did. The Vet chuckled and petted her head softly. "I remember you two. Don't worry, he's going to be fine." Everyone was saying that. But Tammy could only hope for the best to come out of this. _

_After a little bit of examination, The Vet nodded and looked back at Mr. Litwak. "It's going to take a while for the little guy to recover. He probably won't fully recover for another month or so. Maybe even longer. We're going to have to keep him here for a while. Just until he's fully able to do what he used to." _

_Mr. Litwak nodded and stroked Felix's back lightly a few times. _

_They finished talking and went up front so the Vet could give him a full rundown of what was going to happen. Leaving Tammy alone with her companion. _

_Once the door shut for what seemed like the millionth time, she walked over to the table and rested her head on the edge. "Oh, Felix..." She whimpered sadly. Nudging his head affectionately with her snout. "You're going to be fine, pint size. Everything's gonna be alright. I'm...I'm here..." She licked his cheek softly and stared at his sleeping form sadly. _

_Mr. Litwak came back to get Tammy and he could go home. He said his goodbye's to Felix and they left. _

_The next two weeks were torture beyond belief. _

_She'd go to the park with either one of her owners and Ralph would ask how Felix was. She's inform him and Vanellope that she had no clue because she was never allowed to go with Mr. Litwak to check up on the little guy. Vanellope would sniffle and hide in her little spot beneath Ralph's arm. "We love you, Sarge." She whispered; giving the larger breed a kiss before walking away with Ralph. She would barley eat her food during breakfast and dinner time. She refused to play with any of hers and Felix's toys. She wouldn't even sleep anywhere else besides their own doggy bed that they shared. _

_Tammy just wanted her Felix to be okay. _

* * *

><p>When they pulled up to the veterinarians' office, Mr. Litwak got out of the car and grabbed Tammy. They went inside and the Nurse beamed.<p>

"Hi there, Stan! I'm positive that you're here to see Felix, right?" Her voice sounded cheerful. Mr. Litwak nodded with a smile. "Of course." He chuckled out. The nurse grinned and walked out from behind the counter. "And hello to you too, cutie." She scratched the underside of Tammy's jaw causing the Doberman to wag her tail in a fast motion. "Come with me. The Vet's in the back."

Tammy almost dragged Mr. Litwak back herself she was so ecstatic to see her little guy.

On the way back, they bumped into the Vet. "Mr. Litwak! How are you? A better question would be how have you been?"

Mr. Litwak nodded. "I've been getting a little better. So, how's Felix?" He just wanted to see his dog and make sure he was okay. The Vet chuckled while stroking Tammy between her ears. "He's gotten a _lot _better since you last saw him. He's sleeping though. So we'll have to be very careful not to wake him up. Any sleep he can get is always good thing. How has Tammy been?" He asked. Mr. Litwak sighed. "Oh, you know how women get when they can't see their men for a long time..." He playfully glanced down at the Doberman who's tail had yet to cease wagging.

"Well," The Vet began with a chuckle. "If you'd step back here." He motioned to the table as he opened the door.

Tammy instantly rushed over to the table and, as quiet as possible, she made her way up to the table where Felix slept soundly. He was looking almost as cute as ever Tammy noted as she rested her head on the edge of the table; staring at her companion fondly.

Mr. Litwak talked with the Vet for a short amount of time before he and Tammy had to leave.

"Felix should be outta here in the next week or so, Tammy. Aren't you excited, girl?" His voice sounded elated. Another week sounded like a long time but it was better than nothing.

Wagging her tail, the Doberman barked and followed Mr. Litwak out to the car.

* * *

><p>Tammy had fallen into a deep sleep on the doggy bed that she and Felix shared.<p>

Mr. Litwak smiled fondly at the female dog before creeping out of the house so she wouldn't hear. He wasn't the least bit surprised to find her in a dead sleep. Mainly due to the fact that she has gotten barley any sleep whatsoever in the past month or so. He kissed his wife goodbye and left to go to the Vet.

Once he got to the veterinary clinic, he went inside and immediately bumped into the Vet. "Ah! Stan! I was just about to call you."

"Well, what are the odds? What'd you want to talk to me about?" He saw the back door fly open as a very excited and very energetic Corgi came bolting out. "Felix!" He exclaimed as he got down on his knees to greet the happy dog. Felix barked and panted almost as fast as his tail wagged. Mr. Litwak aloud Felix to sniff and then clipped him on the leash. Felix looked all around his owner but there was no sign of what he was looking for. So, in a minor state of depression, he sat and drooped his head with a whine.

Mr. Litwak grinned. "Don't worry, buddy. Tammy's at home waiting for you. Maybe you can surprise the little lady, huh?" He laughed along with the Vet when Felix's tail started to go a mile a minute once again.

"He's better than ever. Just make sure to keep a sharp eye on this one from now on, though. He's a good boy. Keep him out of trouble."

"I will. And thank you again." Mr. Litwak stood to his full height and let Felix lead the way to the car. "Anytime!" The Vet said before approaching another patient.

Outside, Mr. Litwak got Felix situated in the back seat while he took his spot in the drivers seat. "Tammy's missed you, Felix. More than you know. She came a few times to see you but every time we would come you were asleep. She's barley eaten, slept, or played since you haven't been home. But, I know she'll be right as rain when she see's you and how healthy you are."

Felix laid down on the blankets in the back and his mind immediately thought about his Tammy. She hasn't been doing much of anything was what he observed from Mr. Litwak's speech. Poor thing. And it was basically his fault for not listening to her the first time she had warned him not to mess with those _awful _cats. The only cat that he was associated with, along with every other dog in the park, was Q*Bert. He was an orange tabby who loved everyone and was just the sweetest thing.

Sighing, Felix shut his eyes and let his breathing even out a little.

The next thing he knew, the car had stopped and they were now in front of the two story home. "C'mon, boy. Let's go inside. Just be quiet. I think Tammy's still asleep. And we want to surprise her, right?" He asked. Felix wagged his tail and barked once in confirmation. Mr. Litwak chuckled and let the Corgi out of the car and inside the house. He crept upstairs and to the spare room where their bed was. He caught the slightest glimpse of Tammy through the crack in the door and almost fainted.

"Okay, Felix. Just...surprise her. She needs to be surprised, so surprise her."

The door creaked loudly making Tammy awake instantly. She lifted her head and scanned the area. "Hello?" She asked. Goodness, did her voice sound amazing as ever to Felix. He used his agility and smallness to sneak around the room. And, as soon as Tammy turned away, he made his move.

"TAMMY!" He called.

"...Feli-OOF!" She was immediately tackled by the Corgi who kissed her relentlessly. Tammy was in a complete state of shock at first. That was until she realized that the 'intruder' was none other than her little guy himself. "FELIX!" She exclaimed when she looked up at the smaller breed who was lying on her stomach and chest. She laid on her back and looked up. When their snouts touched, Felix's tail wagged so fast that you could barley see it.

They stayed like that for sometime until Tamora rolled onto her side and trapped Felix with her paws. "Oh, Felix. I missed you!" She knew she sounded all girly and weird but, then again, did she really care? She had her Felix back. The Corgi licked her over and over again before speaking. "I missed you, too. I...Mr. Litwak told me that you weren't doing to well...not eating or sleeping all that much. He also said that you weren't playin' at all if he'd throw yah a toy...why were you so off?"

Tammy stared into her husbands eyes when she talked. "I missed you."

* * *

><p><strong>Not the best ending but hey! It's a story! More to come for the doggy WIR to come *DISCLAIMER: Just so I don't get a lawsuit against me or something, the first I heard about the dog WIR was from fix-it feesh on Tumblr. She's amazing :3 and I saw a drawing of them on limey404's Tumblr. so...yeah.* I hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned!<strong>


End file.
